New Year's Eve
by im-yours-for-life
Summary: A short one-shot loosely based on a song I really like called "Same Old Lang Syne" by Dan Fogelberg. Anna and John run into each in the grocery store after being apart for many years. Will it be awkward or is this exactly what both of them have been looking for?


John walked through the aisles of his local grocer trying to figure out what he wanted for his first New Year's Eve in London in at least five years. He had briefly thought about going out, but he really didn't want to deal with all the drunken idiots that were probably going to be filling the streets to countdown the minutes until 2015. He picked up some dried pasta and turned down the frozen foods aisle to pick up some frozen garlic bread when he spotted her in front of the ice cream cooler. He wasn't sure it was her at first; it had been at least ten years since he'd seen her last but then she turned briefly his way and he felt his heart speed up. He was surprised at his reaction though he really shouldn't have been; she had always been able to set his pulse soaring with only a look. He hesitated for a moment but his cart seemingly turned towards her by itself and before he knew it he was right behind her. He reached out and touched her sleeve.

"Anna?"

She quickly turned around the smile on her face freezing and he could tell she was trying to place him. She looked into his eyes and her own blue ones widened in shocked recognition.

"John?"

"Yes, it's been a long time." He silently cursed himself for the bland response but he was still in shock at seeing her. They had parted on friendly terms all those years ago when their careers took them down two different paths with the promise of staying in contact. They had tried for a while but soon the letters became far and few between as their lives went in different directions, before stopping all together. Anna's laugh brought him back to the present.

"Yes it has, and the facial here threw me off. I don't think I've ever seen you with more than a day's growth."

He chuckled as he rubbed his face, "It's rather new, I'm on a bit of a sabbatical so I thought I would try it out."

"I like it." She stopped talking as she noticed someone trying to get to the cooler. She stepped aside and reached to the floor for her basket. She started walking away and John was unsure if he should follow but then Anna continued the conversation and they began walking towards the front of the store.

"It's so funny running into you here of all places. I usually visit the one closer to my apartment, but I met a friend for an early drink so I decided to stop here for some ice cream."

John smiled, "Ah yes I remember you used to have an affinity for peanut butter cookie dough."

Anna nodded, "I still do, it's my one weakness."

Too soon they were at the registers and being checked out. Anna waited for him and they walked out of the store together. They both looked at each other and laughed, Anna speaking up first.

"I don't suppose you want to go have drink together and catch up?"

John smiled, "I would love too, as long as you don't mind if that drink is coffee."

"No that's fine. Do you know of someplace around here?"

John nodded, "I do, it's a few blocks away. Do you have a car or did you take the train?"

"I took the train today."

"I have my car just over there, if you'd like you can leave your bag in it and we can walk to the café?"

Anna nodded and the two of them headed towards John's car. They quickly deposited their bags and headed in the opposite direction towards a little café John had visited the other day when he was exploring the area. He silently offered a wish that it would be uncrowded so he and Anna could talk without glares as people waited for a space to sit. His smiled when he saw it was virtually empty, with only a few people sitting at the various tables.

"Do you still drink caramel lattes?"

Anna nodded, "Yes but you better make it a decaf one otherwise I will be up all night."

John ordered the latte and a regular black coffee for himself. Anna shook her head, "I'll never understand how you can drink it without anything it."

John smiled, "It puts hair on the chest."

Anna chuckled, "If I remember correctly that was never a problem." She blushed as she realized what she said and John was thrown back into the past as an image of Anna snuggling on his chest after their love making flashed through his head. He quickly shook away the image and handed his bills to the barista behind the counter. Soon their coffee was in hand and they headed for a corner table. As they sat Anna wrapped her hands around her coffee and John couldn't help but notice the ring on her left ring finger. His heart sank a bit, even though he knew it was silly of him to hope that she was unattached.

"I see you're married."

Anna glanced down at her ring and then back up at John who frowned at the sadness on her face. "I was married. Jack passed away about six months ago. I just haven't had the heart to take it off yet."

Without thinking John reached across the table and briefly covered her small hand with his larger one. "Oh Anna, I'm sorry."

Anna smiled, blinking back the tears that had filled her eyes, "Thanks. He was a good man and I miss him." She shook her head and wiped her eyes before looking back on John. "What about you? Is there anyone special in your life?

John shook his head, "I'm afraid not, there isn't much time between jobs to really meet anyone."

"Are you still doing photography?"

John nodded, "Yes, but in a different way. I have been doing photojournalism for the last eight years for the Telegraph."

"Wow, you must have seen some incredible things."

"I have, and some heartbreaking things as well, but it has been really rewarding and I've gotten to travel all over the world from Afghanistan to New York."

"You mentioned a sabbatical?"

John nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "Yes, the truth is it all became too much. I had a close call a few months ago and ever since then I've been looking at other options. Lat month a publisher contacted me asking if I would be interested in making a coffee table book featuring some of my more memorable photographs from the last few years. I figured it was the chance I had been looking for, so for the first time in eight years I am staying in one place for longer than a week."

"I'm glad you have the opportunity. You've always been a wonderful photographer."

John smiled and looked at Anna. He didn't know how it was possible but she was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Her hair was longer than he remembered and she was tan, as if she had been somewhere warm recently. "What about you? Are you still working at the law office?"

Anna shook her head, "No, I left soon after we broke up. My heart wasn't in it. I went back to school and got my degree in interior decorating. A few years ago I opened my own firm with two close friends and while it was very tough at first we found our niche and now we are doing pretty well for ourselves.

"I'm happy for you Anna. I should hire your company to decorate my flat. I haven't been in one place long enough to collect anything that can't be packed in a duffle bag. I am sleeping on an air mattress and my bureau is a cardboard box."

They spent the next few hours catching up on each other's lives, he skipped over the tragic stories he had witnessed in the war torn countries and the story about the bullet scar that now graced his stomach, instead he told her about his time in Africa shooting pictures of some of the animals that roamed the plains and savannas. Anna told him about some of the problems she had dealt with when decorating the home of a famous British actor, who had demanded a black leather toilet seat and a clear oven so he could see what he was baking from every angle. Soon the people around them began gathering their belonging and the barista came over to the table to tell them they were closing soon to get home in time to celebrate the holiday with their families.

They both reluctantly stood up and put their coats on leaving the coffee shop and starting the short walk back to John's car. Anna gestured towards a bar a few streets from the grocery store. "I don't suppose you want to risk the crowd and have a drink."

John shook his head, "I'm afraid not." He noticed Anna frown and was quick to explain his response, "It's not that I wouldn't love too, but I haven't had a drink in over five years and I try and avoid the places that might tempt me."

Anna put her hand on his arm, sympathy in her eyes, "I'm sorry John, I didn't realize."

John shook his head, "No it's okay, how could you? It was just something that had gotten out of hand before I even realized it. My life was not heading down a good path. Thankfully a good friend made me see that and I haven't had a drop since."

Too soon they were at his car and John unlocked the doors so Anna could reach in for her bags. "I think you're ice cream may have melted."

"That's okay; the truth is I still have some in my freezer."

John laughed, "That doesn't surprise me at all. Would you like me to walk you to the station? It's pretty late."

Anna shook her head, "No it's just a few hundred yards down the road but thank you."

John smiled down at her, his green eyes crinkling in the corners. "It was lovely to see you again Anna."

She grinned in return, "It was lovely to see you too John. It was a wonderful surprise running into you here. Good luck with the book."

"Thank you and I'm sorry about Jack. He sounded like a great man."

Anna nodded and looked at her watch, "Well I better hurry if I want to catch the next train."

John hesitated for a moment before leaning down and placing a quick kiss on her cheek. He fought the urge to linger and he quickly stepped back. "Be safe Anna."

"Take care." She smiled at him once more and quickly walked by, John watched her for a moment before turning back to his car. The bells began to toll and John looked at his watch smiling as he saw it was only a few seconds until midnight. He was bending to get into his car when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around surprised to see a breathless Anna standing before him.

She handed him a card, "I don't want to wait another ten years to see you again. This has my home number on it, maybe if you are looking for some company we could have dinner sometime?"

He smiled letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, "I'd like that Anna."

She looked up at the sky as the bells continued to toll. "You know I had been feeling rather sorry for myself today and then you showed up at the grocery store. I'd like to think maybe Jack put you on my path again to show me that life goes on." She shook her head, "I know that sounds silly, but who knows. You'll call?"

He reached for her hand as the bells stopped ringing. "I will and Happy New Year Anna."

She smiled up at him. "Happy New Year John."

He watched as she walked away and then looked at the card she had handed him. He smiled; he had a feeling 2015 would be the best year yet.


End file.
